Burn
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Sebastian has been released from Ciel's contract, but only for a short period of time. He has to make the most of his freedom by finding the most delicious soul he can! Elizabeth has grown up a hunter, but realizes her own powerlessness when her whole family is taken. What is she willing to sacrifice to get them back? Black Butler/Supernatural Crossover, Sebastian/OC Enjoy!
1. The Shadows Breathe

"I grow weary, Sebastian." The blue-eyed boy looked glumly out the window of their eleventh story hotel room. "It has been so long since I had tasted a human soul, and even the ones I have had weren't as flavorful as I would have liked."

"Well, it is true my young lord that you cannot truly cultivate a soul to your liking without a sizeable contract being made." The taller man smiled softly at the irritated looking youth.

"That's something I can't do, isn't it?" The glared up at him. "As long as we are bound by our contract I cannot enter another of this same caliber."

"Very good reasoning, my lord." The older man continued to smile.

"Please, stop calling me that." The boy sighed and looked out the window again. "I haven't been a lord in a long time."

"It's a habit, forgive me, Master." He bowed slightly to the boy.

The young boy waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the doting man. As he continued to look out the window he could hear the door to their room being opened.

"I am off to fetch some tea, young Master. What would you care for?" The man paused in the doorway.

"Tea." The boy scoffed. "I have been thinking, Sebastian."

"Yes?" The man's eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"You are bound to me for eternity." The boy turned his blue eye to the man.

"Yes, my Master." The man's hand released the door handle, allowing the door to close.

"What if I were to command you to break our contract for a given time period? Say, six months?" The boy stood from his chair. "Would that free us both to make a contract within that time frame?"

"Yes. I suppose it would." The look on the man's face was one of amusement as he watched the boy walk across the room towards him.

"Then it's an order." The boy stopped before the man. "I order you to break the contract with me for six months, during which you may do whatever you like as long as it is away from me. You will return to this very hotel room when the allotted time period is up. Not a day more, not a day less. Do you understand?"

A dark smile spread over the man's face as he knelt before the boy. "Yes, my lord."

The boy's face warped into a grimace. "I told you not to call me that."

The man stood, the smile still on his lips. He removed his left glove and place the his palm over his right eye. "Yes," The symbol on the back of his hand began to glow before slowly fading away. "Ciel."

"Is that it then?" The boy pulled off his black eye patch and looked into the small mirror hung over the desk. For the first time in over a hundred years, his eyes matched. The boy's mouth curled into a smile, which grew into laughter.

"Six months then?" The man's hand was already back on the door handle.

"Yes." The boy's face grew serious. "Don't make me come looking for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The man smiled mockingly. "Master."

He began to chuckle as he strode down the hotel hallway. It had been almost one hundred and thirty years since he had been free to take a new contract, and even longer since he had fed. He couldn't get outside to the street fast enough.

Once outside he closed his eyes and smiled. The sounds of all the people willing to give up their souls for something they craved was almost deafening. The contract he would make to fill the next six months had to be worth it. It would have to be the greatest feast he could find. Shrouding himself in darkness he took to the skies, searching for the perfect soul.

* * *

"Please, dad." Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "I will be fine."

"I am not telling you to be careful for your sake." Her father smiled, looking up over the edge of his magazine. "I am telling you for the sake of whatever bar you are going to."

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed lightly.

"Your dad does mean you need to be safe too." Her uncle smiled down at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Cas." She returned the angel's smile. "Good to know someone cares about my safety."

"I don't need to care about your safety." Her father grunted. "You're a Winchester."

Elizabeth stood from her chair and sighed. "Right." She slung her purse over her head so the strap was running across her torso. "Night dad." She waved as she headed up the stairs of the bunker.

"Dean." Castiel kicked the chair her father was sitting in. "Tell your daughter good bye."

"What, Cas?" He glared at the man standing next to him. When the angel didn't relent he sighed and waved towards her. "Night little lady."

She smiled. Her father was rough around the edges, but she could see a tinge of concern in his eyes. It was always there, even when he tried to hide it behind a mask of testosterone and apathy.

The night air was cool and crisp. She inhaled deeply, indulging in the sting it brought to her lungs. "Right." She grinned before kicking her bike into life. "Tonight's going to be a good night."

* * *

**Please, no one hate me for this. I couldn't help myself. Also, this is just a prologue... so sign up for those update alerts! Enjoy!**


	2. Whispering Me Away From You

Elizabeth Winchester stumbled into the darkened underground bunker. Her mind was muddled with rum and her body was fatigued from dancing. If she hadn't grown up in this maze of a building she would have gotten lost in no time, but as it were she had spent many a night stumbling back to her room. Drinking and hunting had their similarities.

Without even bothering to turn on a light or take her clothes off she dived into her bed. "Night, Colton." She whispered to her revolver who was still safely tucked in its underarm holster. "You're my best friend." She smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

It was still dark in her room when Elizabeth jerked awake. Wiping the dry trail of drool from her face she glanced at her clock.

"What the…?" She reached for the red numbers that were glowing in the darkness. "11:00?" She groaned holding her head. "There's no way dad let me sleep in that late."

Pushing herself up from her bed she tried to smooth down her frazzled hair. She changed into new clothes and headed for the kitchen, her stomach was aching for food and there was sure to be at least one person there.

"Hello?" She called into the dark hallways. It was odd for all the lights to be off still, at least Castiel would be up and around. "Castiel?" She called again.

There was no answer. Only darkness. Fumbling around for the light switch in the kitchen she soon realized that there was something wrong. The small skylights that usually mirrored light down into the bunker's kitchen were dark. Her fingers finally found the switch and she squinted her eyes against the bright light that flooded the room.

"It can't be night time…" She mumbled pulling her phone out of her pocket and looking at the time. There it was in bright white numbers. 11:22pm. "They must have gone out on a hunt…" She mused. There was no other reason her father would let her sleep for a whole day. Choosing the correct sequence of numbers she called her dad's phone. Voicemail.

"Hey Dad." She sighed. "It's me. No one is home and you don't usually leave without telling me. Hope everything is alright, give me a call back. Love you." She cut the connection. She was thinking about calling the angel's phone next as she made her way into the library. Before she could even begin to dial the numbers her breath caught in her throat.

The library had been torn apart. The tables and chairs were smashed and flung all over. Whole bookshelves had been toppled over, books spilling all over the floor. Blood covered the floor, lots of blood. On the far wall was a message, written in the same blood that had covered the floors.

"Wintoniensis domus supra domum cadet." She read the message as tears filled her eyes. "Dad." She breathed.

* * *

Her resolve was absolute. She laid the items on the table to double check them. "Graveyard dirt, a bone from a black cat, yarrow and…" She held up her ID before dropping it into the small metal box. "My picture." She closed the lid and made her way out of the bunker, walking towards the closest cross-roads.

Kneeling down she dug a hole in the dirt and began to lower the box into the hole.

"You summoned?" A cool, even voice called to her.

She glanced up. "I, um… I, uh…" She glanced at the box. "I hadn't even finished burying the box yet."

"There will be no need for that." He smiled casually at her. "I am here now."

"Oh," She set the box down beside the hole and stood up. "Alright then."

"You wish to make a contract?" He stepped towards her.

"Yes…" She eyed him wearily. She had been around plenty of demons in her lifetime, Crowley even still came to visit her dad every now and then, but this one was making her skin crawl. "I have never done this before."

His smile widened. "I imagine not." He was almost laughing. "What is it you wish?"

"My family…" Her voice hitched. "They were taken."

"Oh." He rested a finger on his chin. "Revenge then, is it?"

"No." She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I need help getting them back."

"You intend to reclaim them?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why go so far as to make a contract with a demon for that?"

"They are all I have." She confessed, looking down. "I have never been on a hunt completely on my own and have no idea where to even start looking. Besides, you never live long in my line of work, so I figure ten more years is quite a lot of time."

"Ten years?" The demon narrowed his eyes.

"That's how this works isn't it?" She crossed her arms. "We make the deal, you leave and I get ten years to live out my life until you come to collect, right?"

This time he did laugh. "Oh goodness, no." He covered his mouth with his hand. "Forgive my rudeness. My contracts are different than what you are accustomed to."

"Alright, what is the deal then?" She stuck her chin out, irritated.

"The mark is placed and the contract is formed. I remain at your side following your every command until the terms are filled, then I devour your soul." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh." She uncrossed her arms and looked away. "That's not at all like my father described deals."

"Now you know my terms and I know yours." He stepped closer to her his face grim. "Do you still wish to make the contract?"

"Yes." She gritted her teeth and looked straight at him. "I do."

His cool smile returned. "Then you must come closer so I can see my new Master properly." He stepped into the circle of light the streetlamp had been illuminating her with.

She looked up into the eyes of the demon she had just given her soul to. They were dark red, almost crimson.

"Ah, you have red hair." He smiled softly. "I have to admit, I haven't had much luck with redheaded ladies."

"I can't say I have had much luck with demons." She smirked at him.

"You have a wit." His eyes laughed. "That will come in handy to pass the time."

He held up his left hand, the symbol on the back of his hand glowed. He reached for her right eye.

"No." She held up her hands to block him. "Not my eye."

He frowned.

"If there is visible mark on my eye I will have to hide it, and I can't shoot properly with only one eye." She squirmed under his gaze.

"Anywhere else will compromise the power of the contract." He narrowed his eyes.

"That's fine." She returned to looking him in the eye. "Just make the seal."

"Yes." He bit his bottom lip as he ran his fingertips along her neck. He lightly wrapped his fingers around her throat. "Right here should do quite nicely." He released her neck and leaned in, planting a kiss on her skin.

"Ah…" She closed her eyes as heat grew under her skin. The sensation was foreign to her and centered around where he had kissed her. The heat grew and grew until that point on her throat was burning. Suddenly, just as quickly as it had come the burning left.

"The contract is forged." He knelt on the ground before her. "My Mistress."

Elizabeth stared blankly at the man crouched before her. "Don't do that." She frowned. "Get up."

"Yes." He stood before her. "My Mistress."

"Elizabeth." She scowled. "Elizabeth Winchester. Call me Ellie."

"Elizabeth?" He tapped his lips with a fingertip. "My last Master had a betrothed named Elizabeth." He smiled. "I always liked her."

Elizabeth chuckled. "And what's your name?"

"What do you want my name to be?" He tilted his head to the side. "I am whoever my contract holder wishes me to be."

"What?" She became flustered. "I don't want to name you."

He only stared at her.

"Err… how about Kuro?" She smiled.

"Kuro?" He frowned. "Why that?"

"It's what I named my cat." She blushed. "It's Japanese for black."

"I am well aware of what it means." He laughed. "You intend to name me after your cat?"

"No." She slouched. "I know it's a terrible name."

"I wouldn't say that… just ironic." He chuckled lightly.

"What did your last contract call you?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

She began to laugh. "They named you after an inquisitor who classified demons?" She was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. "That's too great!" She finally regained control of herself and wiped her eyes. "That's perfect. Mind if we use that?"

"Not at all." He bowed slightly. "I have been Sebastian for so long that it doesn't matter to me if I am him for a bit longer."

"Alright, Sebastian." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go home and get something to eat before I pass out from hunger."

"Yes," He grinned, his crimson eyes glowing for a moment. "Ellie."

* * *

She leaned against the heavy steel door to the bunker feeling it groan under her weight.

"I am impressed." Sebastian looked around the doorway before stepping through. "Even I would have had trouble finding this entrance without your assistance."

"That's the point." She turned and smiled at him. "This place is warded from pretty much everything. You can't find it unless you are led here."

"I see." He began to follow her, but was stopped when he discovered he couldn't move his feet. He looked down at the circle and inscriptions that had been painted on the floor. The smile on his face was almost childlike. "I haven't seen one of these in a very long time." He knelt down and ran his fingertips over the paint. "It's beautifully done."

"That's a devil's trap. Sorry, I forgot it was there." She made her way back to the circle and bent down. Pulling her knife from her boot she scraped a line through the outlying circle. "I will have to get the paint and repair it right away, to be safe."

"No need." He smiled down at her. "I will take care of it."

"You sure?" She eyed him wearily. She had never been a particularly trusting person and the idea of trusting a demon to something was even worse.

"Yes. I can even alter it slightly so it won't impair my coming and going." He placed his hand across his chest and bowed slightly.

"Oh." She turned and began making her way back down the stairs. "I guess that's alright."

Elizabeth made her way to the kitchen and pulled out everything she needed for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Is that what you are going to eat?" Sebastian appeared behind her and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the sad sandwich.

Startled, she dropped the knife to the counter. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him. "Use doorways like a normal person!"

"Forgive me." He picked up the knife. "How about you make your way to where you would like to eat and I will bring you your dinner?"

Still clutching her chest the girl nodded. "Stupid demons and their stupid flashing here and there…" She mumbled as she made her way to the library.

While she waited for her food she sifted through some of the damage to try and find a clue to who had managed to find their way into the bunker.

"This room is a disaster." Sebastian said behind her.

She jumped again and spun to face him. He was holding a plate with a sandwich on it that looked like it was from a high-end deli.

"Does it always look like this?" He looked around.

"No." She gritted her teeth and snatched the plate from his hand. "Do you always look like that?" She asked bitterly.

Sebastian looked down at himself and then back up to her. "Oh dear, it would seem my appearance is not to your tastes."

She shrugged while she chewed on a mouthful of the sandwich. "People don't really dress like that, unless they are rich. We aren't. And we are trying not to draw attention."

"I see." He began to pick up pieces of the broken furniture. "I will think on my appearance and present you with something more acceptable."

"Stop that." She placed the sandwich on the plate.

"Stop, what?" He looked at her confused.

"Cleaning." She jerked her chin at him. "You don't need to clean that up."

"What servant would I be to my Mistress if I couldn't clean up a simple mess like this?" He tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"You're not my servant." She sighed. "You're my partner."

"Partner?" His smile faded, replaced by confusion. "Fascinating."

"What's fascinating?" She resumed eating her sandwich. "This is excellent by the way." She held the sandwich up in the air.

"I have never had a contract tell me that we are partners." He placed the chair back on the floor. "It is a simple turkey and asiago cheese sandwich."

"Asiago?" She lifted the top bun and looked at the contents of the sandwich.

"Someone left a message for you." His voice called her attention back to the bloody writing on the wall.

"Oh, yea." She placed her sandwich back down. "That was left by whoever took them."

"Wintoniensis domus supra domum cadet." He read it out loud. "It means 'The Winchester house will fall.' Roughly."

"Yes. I know how to read Latin, thank you." She crossed her arms.

"You do?" He turned to face her. "That is surprising."

"My Uncle insisted upon it. He says any hunter worth their salt knows the five main languages used for incantations." She closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head.

"Hunter?" Sebastian's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're a…?"

"Oh, come on." She grinned at him and opened one eye. "Every demon has heard of the Winchester family… we have been hunters for generations."

"I have heard of no such name." He sniffed. "Of all the people to make a contract with…" He mumbled as he turned back to face the wall.

"I am going to go take a shower then we can begin." She jumped up from her chair. "Give me forty-five minutes and I will be ready to go."

"Yes." He turned and smiled at her. "As you wish."

"Stop it." She waved her hand in the air. "Be more normal, please."

She could almost see him chuckle as she turned and walked away.

* * *

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this! It's been pretty fun to imagine and work on. :)**


	3. You Know You'll Always Loose

Elizabeth towel dried her hair and glanced in the mirror. "I look so tired…" She mumbled to herself and slapped her cheeks lightly. "Come on!" She tried to pump herself up.

She pulled on a black t-shirt, her favorite shorts and black boots. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked into the library. She froze. There was someone sitting in one of the chairs with his back to her.

"Are you ready?" A familiar voice called to her.

"Sebastian?" She gasped. Even from behind she could tell he looked different.

"Ah," He looked at her over his shoulder. "Forgive me, I forgot I had changed my appearance. Is this more to your liking?" He stood from the chair and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You…" She wasn't sure what to say. "You look younger."

"Yes. I tried to ascertain your age, I guessed twenty-five, and matched my looks accordingly." He smiled at her.

"I am twenty-six." She mumbled. She continued to stare at him. His hair was shorter and messy, but still the same jet black as before. He had changed from his suit with tails into a more relaxed black dress shirt and tie. "I like your shoes." She mumbled again and headed across the room to where her dad stashed all the smaller weapons.

Sebastian looked down at his feet. "Do you?" He smiled. "I saw them in one of your magazines."

"There is one place I can think of to begin." She changed the subject as she pulled several bottles of various ingredients from the chest. "It's only about seven hours away, so we can get there by morning." She checked her handgun to make sure it was loaded and then her pockets for ammunition.

"What might we be looking for?" He leaned against the table and cupped his chin in his hand.

"It's the only other place Castiel might be." She checked her backpack for water and a granola bar. "He has a, um, friend that lives there." She glanced up at him awkwardly.

"Friend?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Normally friends don't make people feel as uneasy as you seem."

"It's not that he makes me uneasy. I actually love him. It's just that his relationship with Castiel is…" She paused again. "Complicated."

"Most relationships are." He mused.

"Well, it's just that Castiel spends more time there than he does here, where he supposedly lives. He insists they aren't a couple, but I don't know…" She shook her head. "You'll understand when you meet him."

"I see." Sebastian chuckled. "I noticed you are packing several weapons."

"Yea. You never know what you'll need." She closed her bag. "My dad always insisted that I carry a knife and gun, it's become habit." She looked down at her preparations. "What do you want? You can pick whatever you'd like."

"Oh, I am set." He patted the black pouch that was hanging from his belt.

"Oh, okay." She glanced at the pouch. "What are they?"

"Throwing knives." He grinned wickedly. "If I need to use a weapon, they are my preferred choice."

"Alright, I think we are set then." She looked away. The smile on his face was making her uneasy.

"Very well." She heard the table shift as he lifted his weight off it. "I will carry your bags."

"Oh, um…" She glanced up, blushing. "You don't have to."

"What kind of partner would I be if I allowed you to carry them?" He flashed her a quick smile that made her stomach tie itself into a knot.

"Th… thanks." She stammered and turned back to grab her dad's keys. She paused for a moment, running her thumb over the smooth metal keychain her dad kept. "I will find you Dad. Hang in there." She whispered to the keys.

She hurried after Sebastian, who was already halfway up the stairs. "Normally I would take my bike, but since we are going pretty far and I don't think we can both fit on it with all our stuff we are going to take Baby."

"Baby?" He turned and looked at her one eyebrow raised.

She held up the keys. "My dad's Impala."

* * *

The ride was quiet. She let the music pour from the speakers and he was content to stare out the window. Rides in the Impala very rarely had conversation anyway, so the silence wasn't new to her.

"We're here." She said as she parked in front of a large apartment building in downtown St Louis.

Sebastian strained his neck to look out the window. "This doesn't seem like a very safe area." He mused.

"It isn't…" She smiled and unlocked the car. "But that's why he lives here, plenty of work to keep him busy."

Sebastian only pursed his lips.

He followed her silently through the stairwell that led to the sixth floor apartment. She hesitated before knocking on the door. "Now, I am warning you. This guy is a little… weird." She turned to face him. "Don't take anything he says too seriously."

Sebastian nodded. "I promise, I will be nothing but courteous."

She laughed. "Sure. Just wait." She turned back to the door and knocked.

The door creaked open, but Sebastian wasn't able to see who was on the other side.

"Oh, it's only you Miss Lizzie!" A sing-song voice cooed.

Sebastian stiffened, even after a hundred years of being apart, he would recognize that voice until the day he died.

"What can I help you with?" The man pushed his red glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Have you heard from Castiel recently?" She expressed her concern. "The bunker was all messed up and my whole family is missing."

"Oh, dear." The man rested his chin in his hand. "I am afraid I haven't seen him in days. You don't think something happened to them, do you?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Well, I am sure my father and uncle were taken. Castiel hasn't replied to any of my calls or prayers, and I know he was home the night it all happened." She glanced over at Sebastian. "Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't introduce you two."

The man's green eyes turned to look at her partner. "Oh, my." He smiled. "You brought quite a handsome young thing, didn't you?" His cheeks flushed and he batted a hand at Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned. "Do keep that dribble to yourself, Grell." He looked away.

"Wait." Elizabeth looked back at the reaper. "You two know each other?"

Grell's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I knew I would see you again someday!" He was almost dancing with giddiness. "Oh, Bassy! It's been too long!" He threw his arms out as if to wrap them around the irritated demon.

Sebastian's frown deepend.

"Oh, but I must remember… I am a claimed girl now! I can't go letting myself get carried away by old sentiments." Grell clasped his over his cheeks. "Besides, I wouldn't trade my Cassy for all the handsome men in the world." He sighed and straightened his red button down shirt.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I knew it! You and Castiel are dating!"

"Well," Grell looked away, blushing. "I like to think so, yes."

"Castiel never talks about your relationship, it's like pulling teeth to get him to say anything!" She took his hands in hers. "You will have to tell me everything!"

Sebastian glanced down at the girl who was excitedly smiling at the reaper. There was something in her expression he couldn't place, but he enjoyed, it reminded him of his promise to her, that he would remain polite. He sighed quietly and rolled his eyes. "Forgive my rudeness Mr. Sutcliff. I had forgotten a promise I had made." He bowed slightly towards the pair.

"Oh, Bassy." The reaper blushed and squeezed the girl's hands. "You are all formality and courtesy aren't you?" He looked back at Elizabeth. "You two should come in. Tell me all about what is going on and I will get you some tea."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

* * *

"I am sorry I don't have anything to tell you…" Grell pouted as he held his tea cup near his mouth. "I honestly haven't spoken to Castiel in several days now." He took a sip of the warm liquid. "I hadn't really even noticed, I've been busy with work." He jumped to his feet suddenly. "Speaking of!" He set his cup down. "I had a soul that required my attention this evening!" He frantically grabbed his long black coat and bag. "I am so sorry dear!" He patted Elizabeth's shoulder. "Feel free to stay until I get back, and under no circumstances are you allowed to leave without me! I am coming with you. I would be completely distraught if something happened to my poor Cassy and I didn't do anything to help." He was closing the door behind himself. "Help yourself to anything! Toodles!" He gave a little wave as he closed the door behind him.

"Finally…" Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples. "I detest that reaper."

"Awe," Elizabeth smiled up at the frustrated demon. "He's not so bad. I think he's fun."

"You have a tolerance for stupidity that I admire." He returned her smile.

"Oh, I don't know about that." She yawned and slumped back in the couch. "I do know that I am tired though." She glanced at the clock. "I can't believe we have been here for eight hours already."

"I can." Sebastian stood from where he had been leaning against the wall. "You should get some rest. When he returns I think it would be good for us to return to your home so I can take a proper look around."

"Right." Her eyelids were already growing heavy. "What about you?" She looked back up to him.

"I don't need to sleep." He smiled softly down at her. "I will stay here and watch over you."

"That's, um…" She pressed her eyebrows together. "creepy."

Sebastian's smile faded into mild shock and then returned with laughter. "I think that is the first time I have been told that."

"Really?" She chuckled. "Well, it is." Her eyes were getting to be too heavy to open. "Don't let me sleep too long, three hours tops."

"Yes." She could hear Sebastian's voice as she slowly faded into unconsciousness. "My lady."

* * *

"_No!" The woman's voice cried. "I can't!" She was crying._

"_Please." The man was begging. "You will be the only thing I will regret leaving."_

_Elizabeth couldn't see their faces, but she could hear the sorrow in their voices. It was almost palpable in the air around them._

"_This…" The woman was stammering, overcome with grief. "All of this. You have gone too far this time, Azrael. You have gone somewhere I cannot follow."_

"_Leora…" The man began._

"_No!" She yelled as she sobbed. "I can't believe you would choose this over staying here with me!"_

The woman's sobs began to fade from Elizabeth's mind as she began to return to consciousness. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened was the sunlight pouring through the living room curtains. "What time is it?" She groaned.

"Ah. You're awake." Sebastian lowered the book he had been reading and smiled at her. "It is a quarter past nine."

"In the morning!?" She sat up quickly, feeling the blood rush to her head. She placed her hands on either side of her head to try and steady herself. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You needed it." He continued to smile. "Besides, I did try and wake you. But you would only wave your arms in the air and mumble 'Not now Dad, I am about to meet Paul Bettany…' before rolling over and returning to sleep."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned with blush. "Sorry." She narrowed her eyes and looked to the side. "I am a heavy sleeper. It's from growing up learning to sleep in cars."

"Like I said, you needed it." He returned to reading his book.

"Is Grell back?" She stood and stretched.

"Yes." Sebastian's eyes didn't leave the page he was on. "He is back in one of those rooms." He jerked his thumb towards the back of the apartment. "Has been for about two hours."

"Thanks." She patted his shoulder as she walked by.

She tried to quietly make her way down the hall to the bathroom, but as she got closer to passing by the open bedroom door she could hear the reaper humming to himself. She peeked around the edge of the doorway to see him ironing some tan colored dress pants that were most likely Castiels. He would iron them and then fold them neatly before placing them on top of the pile of similar pants. Beside the pants were some light blue shirts hung on hangers and laid out flat on the bed.

"It helps me to act as if he could show up any minute." Grell mused without looking towards her. "Like he'll just waltz in with some greasy hamburgers he picked up from some rundown mom and pop restaurant and show them to me with a grin on his face. Like a child who has found a butterfly and caught it in a jar." His voice hitched slightly.

"We will find him." She crossed the room and placed her hand on the tall man's shoulder. "I promise."

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "I know." He smiled sadly. "I know."


End file.
